Impossible Is Only The Beginning
by johnnie0905
Summary: Walt Disney once said, "It's kinda fun to do the impossible." Well, what if a world of fantasy and dreams became real? What if the magical battle of good and evil came to life? Brian and his family are about to find out, and perhaps Brian knows too much.
1. Good News?

"Brian!"

"Brian!" The thought that it wasn't his mom yelling at him didn't even penetrate Brian's resting mind.

"Brian!" He heard one more time as his sister burst into the room, "guess what?"

Brian moaned, not really wanting to wake up or say a word, he rolled over on the bed to face his smiling sister.

"Go away," Brian groaned. This was his summer break and honestly, he had been enjoying it thus far. Staying up late watching movies with friends or just spending some time on the XBOX 360, but to be woken up this early was just madness. It must have easily been 5:30 in the morning.

"Wake up! You have to wake up I have the most exciting news ever! We are going to Disney World."

"Yeah, okay. Now leave!" Brian replied, annoyed by his sister's incessant need to constantly bother him with silly stories. She, of course, persisted until Brian woke up; if only to push her out of his room and lock the door. And so, he did and turning around he noticed the clock read _10:47_. Goodness! It seemed much earlier than that!

_I suppose that is what I get for staying up until 2:30._

As much as the desire to sleep persisted, Brian had to be awake to be present for breakfast. He always had difficulty making it to breakfast without his mother yelling until he woke up feeling guilty. Trudging down the stairs, wiping the sleep from his eyes, he noticed something. Dad was home! Dad was home? How peculiar.

Upon entering the kitchen, Brian was greeted with the smell of a delicious breakfast. Bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, the usual. And to top it off, pancakes! This much food was rather unusual, but Brian was ecstatic! Suddenly, he didn't even realize he was tired. He just wanted some food, and food he had. Breakfast was served, even without the entire family. And of course, Caroline continued to talk about how excited she was to go to Disney World.

"Caroline, will you please stop talking about it!" Brian interrupted.

"No, I think Caroline has an excellent reason to be excited," Brian's dad, Malcom stated, "and you should be excited too."

_Oh great._

"Yup, that's right. We _are_ going to Walt Disney World!" exclaimed Malcom.

To which Brian's mom added"...and it is going to be the greatest adventure this family has ever experienced! We are leaving tomorrow morning and we are staying for a whole week. We have reservations at one of the nicer hotels in the area, what's it called Malcom?"

"The Dolphin."

_What a gay name. We might as well sleep in the ocean with the Little Mermaid._

"Yes, the Dolphin." Brian's mother continued with great enthusiasm, "It's a beautiful, more luxurious resort near the theme park."

"Ha, theme _parks_. Remember, there are four individual theme parks on the property in addition to two water parks and many other activities"

"Wow, so exciting." Brian concluded. He had heard of Disney World, sure. And it did sound like fun, to a six-year-old, maybe. Brian would have preferred someplace with more thrill rides. Like Universal Studios, or Six Flags. He had only heard reports from friends though and recalled the important lesson from Basics in Psychology: form your own opinion.

As his parents continued to discuss the fun adventures, activities, and attractions, a very full Brian cleared the dishes from the table and put them in the sink.

_Disney World, huh? Well, at least the family will have a good time. _

Brian heard something about 'alone time' on the trip from his parents, then they left to go research some nice restaurants local to the hotel.

_Well, it is nice that the parents are getting along better from at least discussing the vacation. I suppose it will be a nice break for them from the stress of life or whatever problems 'adults' face._ _But, that would leave him as the babysitter. Some vacation..._

As he began to head up the stairs to pack, he was greeted by Caroline dressed in her usual princess outfit. It was a blue dress, with the tiara and some white gloves. "Aren't I beautiful?" she asked, twirling around.

"Sure, just like a princess."

"Mommy said there would be real princesses at Disney World. How many do you think there will be?"

_None._

"A billion."

"A billion? Wow, that's a lot! Will they be _real _princesses?"

_Ha-ha, real princesses, what a joke._

"Of course!" _Not!_

"Yay!" she screamed as she ran back up the stairs to her room.

_First, I am a babysitter, now we have to live in a fake world of fantasy. This is going to be some vacation._


	2. Bill!

Brian was going into his senior year at one of the most prestigious and expensive schools in the nation. He had a hardly achievable 4.1 GPA, which was incredible, and yet, he didn't like school. He didn't like a lot of things, actually. He did like training for his triathlons and archery, when he had the chance, but he didn't like that he lived in such a fancy neighborhood. In fact, Woodberry was where almost all of the executives from Neisser Industries worked. His dad had worked long and hard hours to make it to where he was today, and Brian appreciated it, but he didn't take advantage of it. Brian was likely able to get anything he wanted from his parents, but he understood the value of money, and didn't waste it. This was where he didn't really get along with many of his peers. They all seemed to be selfish and stuck up.

One rainy day in his freshman year, Brian just got tired of it all and went for one of his long runs, but this time, he took a different route. Literally, and figuratively, he wanted to escape from this place, so he took his run outside of the gated Woodberry community. What he saw astonished him. There were a lot more people, more happy people, more friendly people. It wasn't that Brian had never seen people like this, but this was new to him. Woodberry had everything the family needed to survive so they rarely left the protection of the neighborhood. It had been years since Brian had even been 'out here', but he was enjoying it. In fact, he was loving this independence. He continued to run down the street until he decided to slow to a walk. He peered in and out of buildings and watched as people rushed about their days, until he discovered an alley and walked down when, from behind a dumpster, an old man grabbed him.

* * *

Brian climbed the stairs and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

_This could be a fun trip, I suppose. I mean, maybe if they have some fun stuff for people my age to do. Or maybe some ladies, that would be GOOD!_

Brian finished brushing his teeth and walked back down the hall. He stopped at the long window and looked out on the sunny Idaho morning. He gazed out and got lost in thought about the madness of his family's situation.

Continuing down the hall, he reached his room and opened up the door. What he found, scared him to death and he screamed louder than Caroline ever had.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A crow! There's a crow, or something! Oh my god!" He screamed frantically while flailing his arms like a mad man.

The crow took flight and flew around the room dodging Brian's swinging arms. The crow flew into walls and flapped and flapped knocking trophies off of Brian's bookshelf and papers and other junk off of his desk. Brian charged the crow and the crow flew around him, found the window, and flew straight out of the already broken screen.

As the crow flew away cawing, Caroline entered the room.

"Why are you screaming?" She asked innocently.

"I am not," replied Brian, watching as the bird flew away, "just go away."

He turned around, let Caroline leave, and he shut the door. He began to investigate why the hell there was a crow in his room. He examined the screen on his window and noticed it had ripped in the corner.

_It broke the screen to get in? That is bizarre. Why was that crow even in here to start with?_

Brian closed the window and began to clean up the mess that was his room.

* * *

The old man grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, in an old, grumbled voice.

"No-no-nnnn-no-nothing," Brian stuttered, trying to find words.

"Well, clearly you are doing something!"

"N-n-no, I was just, uh, running," Brian stated, lying on the ground, eyes closed, scared for his life.

"Oh, I used to run! Well yes, but then they, well yeah, but I then yeah..." The old man mumbled off. Then loudly laughed, "Ha, so how old are you?"

"I am thirteen, I really didn't mean to bother you"

"Yeah, I know. And, I don't mean to bother you!" The old man, continued, releasing Brian's ankle, "I just wanted to say hi."

Brian began to rise to his feet and said, "That is an odd way to say hi."

"Well, you wouldn't have stopped otherwise, would you?"

"I suppose that's true." Brian rose to his feet and finally got a good look at the man. He was an old man, yes, he was an African American with white hair, at least six feet tall. "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, I didn't say. And I don't intend to. Why? What's yours?"

Brian fought the urge to run away and finally said, "My name is Bill."

* * *

Brian finished cleaning his room with thoughts still racing through his head trying to rationalize why there would be a crow in his room.

_I suppose certain things cannot be rationalized, but still...WHY? Or even better how?_

He later deduced that he had left the window open and took the screen off or something. People often forget that they do silly things like remove window screens from second story windows. He decided that the crow was real but it got in because of his stupidity. He decided it would be best to not tell anyone.


	3. Bill?

Hey guys! Just wanted to keep you updated! First of all, sorry about the LONG delay. I had a lot of computer issues and a few chapters were deleted. I lost my motivation after that, but I am back for now. Before you read this chapter, I would recommend going back and reading the old ones as I have made a few changes to help the story flow better in the long run. Expect an update in the next week!

* * *

"Bill? I had a friend named bill once," replied the old man with a sinister smile, as if recalling the evil things he had done to this 'Bill'.

Brian took a moment and realized what was happening. Here he was, in some alley behind some random buildings he had never seen. He felt the cool breeze blow across his face and watched as the leaves blew down the alley and blew up the sides of the building. He was in one of the most terrifying of situations, but he seemed to be making the best of it.

"What are you really doing back here?"

"Like I said, just running," realizing that this was his chance to escape, if such a chance was needed, Brian began to jog away," in fact, I better be going now! See ya!"

_Ha! See ya? Yeah right…_

Brian continued his jog further down the street until he found a park. He jogged around the park and thought of his home life. He was tired of it, he didn't really enjoy it; but he wasn't entirely sure why. He drifted away in thoughts as he jogged back home.

_What an experience…_

* * *

Brian woke up early the following morning; there was an odd anticipation, even though he wasn't terribly excited about the trip. He read a little bit and quickly ate a light breakfast. He concluded it would be in his best interest to take a quick jog before the rest of the family woke up. During his run he realized why he had woken so early. He was anticipating finally seeing his sister Jessica.

Brian always looked up to her but 2 years ago, she had left home with her boyfriend, Ted. Ted was the typical weirdo. He…was just a strange person. It annoyed Brian so much, _HE _annoyed Brian so much. There would be time when Brian would really just want him dead, but somehow, they both put up with it. Brian had actually only met up with them twice after Jessica left, so Brian's pure hate couldn't be too obvious to Ted. Brian's parents seemed to love Ted, which didn't make any sense at all. Brian simply assumed it was one of life's great mysteries.

After he returned home, people were finally waking up, beginning with the parents, of course. Brian headed upstairs and showered, shaved (he hardly needed to), and brushed his teeth. He packed up his toiletries and put them into his suitcase. Upon bringing his suitcase downstairs he simply sat and waited. His parents were in the kitchen discussing the various events and activities they would soon be taking part in. They seemed the most excited about the trip, but that was fine.

_It will be good for them._

Suddenly, a car pulled up, and Brian was suddenly terribly excited!

Brian saw Jessica and Ted step out of the old car and was immediately disgusted. He honestly felt sick. Ted didn't appreciate her at all and he took complete advantage of her. Brian walked up the stairs and went into his room. He didn't even want to be around Ted. He loved his sister so dearly, he couldn't stand how he treated her.

_God, what an idiot. Oh well, he'll be gone soon enough._

Jessica knocked on the door and was greeted by her mother and father with a great big hug. Ted stood outside of the door and watched with a smile on his face.

Ted looked inside to Jessica's mother, "Hello Elizabeth, it has been too long," he stated admittedly as he hugged her and turned to greet Malcolm. While keeping eye contact, Ted shook hands with Malcolm, and maybe shook for a little too long. He was obviously nervous, in fact; they both were terrified of each other. As the awkwardness began to die down, Brian contemplated going downstairs to see his sister, but concluded it would be best to stay away from Ted as much as possible. Seriously, some hardcore hating.

Brian, lying on his bed heard Jessica thumping up the stairs… without Ted. This was hopeful, but she first went to visit Caroline. After playing or talking or whatever girls with such a huge age gap do, she did come and knock on Brian's door.

"Come in!" he exclaimed.

She entered and jumped onto the bed landing near his feet.

"How is my favorite brother doing?"

"Oh, I am doing fine! I haven't talked with you in awhile. How are things going? Are you and Ted doing alri…" he trailed off.

"Things are going fantastic! I have missed you so much for some reason lately."

"I have missed you a lot too." Brian realized this was the truth. It seemed that growing up caused maturity in all areas, including relationships. His sister had surely always been there for him (not literally), but he never really needed someone to talk to or someone to hang out with. Human interaction changes with age and he was a point where he wanted more of it and in a more mature sense. He wanted to be there as a support for his sister as she had been for him before he cared. He cared, and loved her, but had trouble relating to her at times. She had such a bubbly, fun personality while Brian tended to be, or act like, much more of an intelligent person. He was very smart and saw such a fun personality as a sign of immaturity. Age made her older, but not necessarily more mature.

"Really? Well, we will be having a lot of fun soon."

"Not really, I am off on this lame trip! Ugh, I am dreading it."

"Well, I guess you and I will have to be the fun ones!"

"Wait, are you going on the trip?" His voice squeaked.

"I sure am!"

He no longer dreaded the trip. This was indeed exciting news; he could finally bond with his sister without her being distracted by…

"Wait," he questioned, "what about Ted?"

"Oh, he is gonna have a wonderful time with us too!"

And so, he did dread the trip.


End file.
